


[Podfic of] Take care

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: After Vegeta Sr.’s passing, Vegeta gets an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic of] Take care

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315773) by [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu). 



Title: Take care

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: Baby_Buu

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 05:30

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/db%20take%20care.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
